Ash Embarks on a New Kind of Journey
by Horseylover99
Summary: Unknowing to Ash, his father was born and raised on a farm, in a town called Flowerbud Village. When his father went to visit that town, just before ash was born, he mysteriously disappeared. Now it's up to Ash to save Flowerbud Village, but will he have the patients? Just in case Brock, Misty, Gary, May, and Dawn are coming to help.


Now after Ash has finished his journey in Unova he contemplated where to go next until he got a call from his mother saying he had a special guest back in Pallet town. Ash took the first form of transportation back home only to find a strange man he had never met sitting in his living room. The man had a big hat, ragged clothing, and a dirty old backpack.

The man: "I'm sorry to make you rush over here, but I got important instructions to find a boy named Ash Ketchum. I take it that's you"

Ash: "It's no trouble, just tell me why you're here."

The man(_snickering_): "To tell you the truth I'm not quite sure. Let me introduce myself, my name is Basil I am a botanist and own a flower shop in a small town. I was out traveling when I got a call from our mayor asking me to find you, he said it was urgent. Now if you would just come with me…"

_Ash's mother, Delia, enters the room with a tray of tea_.

Delia(_as she sets down the tray_): "Now I don't know what's going on, but Ash just got here he can't leave so soon!"

Basil: "Please, I also don't know what's going on, but I do know it's important!"

_Delia picks up and sips a cup of tea._

Ash: " I've got nothing else to do, where are we off to?"

Basil: "Flowerbud Village."

_Delia drops her tea and runs out of the room crying "just promise to come back!"._

_Ash is stunned, but before he can reply Basil drags him out of the house to the nearest train station._

They arrive at a small, run-down town with a huge sign that reads "Welcome to Flowerbud Village!". They enter and Ash follows Basil to nice stone structure with a lovely fountain and a view looking out onto race tracks.

Basil: "Well this is where I leave you"

Asn:"Waaaa! You can't…"

?: "Thank you Basil"

_Ash turns to find a short man with a handlebar mustache and a bright red coat._

?: "Hello Ash, I am the mayor of Flowerbud Village if you give me the time I can explain why I requested you to come.

Ash: "Go for it, I don't think I could be any more confused at this point."

The Mayor: "Our biggest and best farmer died 20 years ago, the inheritor never came to claim the farm until about 10 years ago. The man started to fix it up until he suddenly disappeared. We couldn't find the deed to sell the property, but just about a week ago I found it in a chest on the property, along with the deed I found a will like document stating that if the original inheritor, for some reason, could not obtain the land it would be next handed to you, Ash Ketchum."

Ash: "But how? Today was my first time even hearing about this town."

The Mayor: "I'm not sure the relation between you and the owners of this farm, but all you have to do is find someone willing to buy the property, which won't be hard. Without this being an active farm our town has been going downhill."

Ash: "Alright! This might not have been our plan, but if it'll help the town we can do it. Right Pikachu!"

Pikachu(unenthusiastically) : "Pika"

Ash traveled to the farm and got an appraisal on a good listing price. In one week many people came to view the farm and three of them were very interested. A bidding war went on for awhile until a new buyer put an offer that trumped all others. Ash and the customer ment up to finalize the transaction.

Ash: "Alright sir here are the papers that need filling out. What made you want this piece of land so bad, if you don't mind me asking."

The customer: "I've been in the market for a big plot of land with no luck for awhile now, I couldn't believe how perfect this land is."

Ash(suspiciously asks): "Perfect for what?"

The customer: "I own a company that specializes in making pesticides. You know how annoying caterpies and weedles can be on gardens."

Ash: "But won't your factory pollute the air for the other farmers in this town?"

The customer: "Most certainly! my research suggest that this town will be gone and completely replaced with factories and commercial buildings by the end of next year."

Ash: "Waaaa! You can't do that! No deal no deal!"

_Ash refuses to sell the farm to that man. The Mayor hearing the news visits Ash's farm to find out why. _

The Mayor: "Ash what happened? didn't that man offer you an incredible deal?"

Ash: "Yes sir, he did, but he planned on building a factory that would cause the quality of the other farms to decrease ultimately ending in this town to be replaced with factories and commercial buildings."

The Mayor: "It seems inescapable, if you sell the farm the town dies, if you don't the town dies. I only regret this happened during my term! Waaaa!"_The mayor cries for awhile._

Ash: "We can sell it to someone else. No he seemed pretty determined I'm sure he would buy it from anyone at any price."

The Mayor: "Waaa! I'll be a disgrace to all the mayors that ever lived. WAAAAAA!"

Ash: "Stop crying trust me you'll be disgraced by this too.

The Mayor: "Waaaaaa!"

Ash: "Fine… I'll...I'll"

The Mayor: :,(

Ash: "...I'll take over the farm!"

Pikachu: "Pika? (You will?)"

The Mayor: "You will!"

_The Mayor dances his way off the farm singing "Happy days, happy days!"_

Misty, May, Brock, Dawn, and Gary hear of Ash's decision and they each decide to travel to Flowerbud Village. Some to help, some ridicule Ash, and some to flirt with the ladies of Flowerbud Village (i.e. Brock).


End file.
